Asia's Story
by The Sixteenth
Summary: What's the truth behind Asia? Was she evil form the start? Or did something take over her life. Only read if you have read Ninjago: The Real Yellow Ninja and Everything After.


Hey you guys. This is just a background story of my OC. She is the the story Ninjago: The Real Yellow Ninja and Everything After. You may no her as that evil villain who killed the twins, but do you know the truth about her.

Note: I own nothing but this story idea and Asia.

* * *

**Asia, Age 1 **

Asia was a sweet, kind little baby. Light brown hair with beautiful green eyes. She would never cry, she wouldn't yell. She would just look up at you and smile. She had an older brother and sister, and a mother and slather who loved her very much. It's like Asia was the one who made the world go round.

**Asia, Age 3**

Asia was still the same sweet girl we all know and love. She had a doll named Missy That she loved so much. She took it everywhere she went and she would never let it go. Her family had a picnic one day.

Asia had let the doll accidentally fall down a hill. She cashed after in but it was too late. The red headed doll had rolled into a river and floated down the stream. She cried all day after the loss of her beloved doll, though she repeatedly said to herself that tomorrow was a new day, it was never enough to replace her loss.

**Asia, Age 7**

Over the years, Asia has changed not only in personality but in appearance. Her once natural curly hair was now becoming flat and lifeless. It Carmel brown color was now turning a darker color. Asia she didn't enjoy activities girls her age would.

She never liked to color or play outside. She was very quite when it comes to meaning knew people. still everyone still loved having her around. She always had a smile on her face no matter what. Everyone knew this happiness for the girl would come to an end one day. But they didn't wish for it to be so soon.

**Asia, Age 10**

Asia was now in school. Her hair had now change colors fully. From brown to black. She was always being bullied by these twins, Molly and Holly. They would always judge Her on how she acted and how see dressed. Asia now hated twins. It didn't matter if they where identical or what. She always said to herself that twins where nothing but trouble onto this world.

Every day she would come home crying of how people should treat her. She wrote down her life in a small book she keeps under her bed.

_'I can fell myself changing, becoming something I normally am not. I wish there is some way to stop it before it fully takes control over me. But if there isn't a way. I just want to say ahead of time, if there's anything, anything at all that I do that hurts people I just want to say I'm sorry! It's not me creating this harm to the world. Just watch over me until I can figure this out It this voice in my head that takes control over me at the wrong times. I truly am sorry ago anyone that I hurt. Please, forgive me...'_

**Asia, Age 12 **

Asia now looked at her smolder sister, who now laid in the hospital bed, about to die. Her skin whiter than frost. Her blue eyes lifeless now as she took in her last breaths of air. Asia's eyes have too changed a color. From emerald green, too midnight black.

Asia smiled though the tears as she looked at her sister.

"I remember the times we had together." Asia said. Her sister smiled back at her.

"You'd laugh and I'd laugh." Asia began. "You'd cry and I'd cry."

Small tears fell from both there eyes. It wasn't fair to see the ones she loved leave her so quickly. She wanted them to be there forever.

"Asia..." Her sister said weakly. "No matter what happens that changes you.. You will always be good to me..."

Her sister's eyelids where closed as the hand Asia held went to her side. She was gone. And she was Beverly coming back.

**Asia, Age 14**

Asia rushed out of the now burning house that had just trapped her family inside.

"No!" She screamed. She wanted to rush back in but someone held her back.

"There gone!" The person shouted.

They dragged her away form the collapsing house. Asia cried as the house she had grown up it was now gone. She held in tightly to a book in her hand where she wrote down everything that happened in her life. She tossed it into the woods. Not to get rid of it, but hoping someone would find her. And help her.

The voice began to speak in her head once more. Asia was no longer that same girl the world has come love.

**Asia, Age 16 **

Asia was now holding a gun in her hand, as she was now outside a door about to help Amber and Sterling take over yet another country. They both had walked inside and told her to wait here. Asia had no remembrance of her past life.

She did not know where she had come form or how Amber had found her. All she every knew was that she heard voices in her head telling her what to do. She had always felt like there was something that happened before all this. But she never said it twice to anyone.

She never mentioned it even once...


End file.
